


feelings are fatal ♥

by phanstarlight



Series: wanna one ficlets ✰ [11]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Short & Sweet, There's some kind of hope there though, set pre-disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: "feelings are fatal.especially when they were for your fellow group member."↳ they haven't got much time left as a group, let alone together. still, sungwoon needs him to know how he feels...even if time is against him.





	feelings are fatal ♥

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,this was written back in november but i forgot to upload it then. i've honestly sort of forgotten what my motivation was for this so the summary isn't good...that'll probably be edited at some point
> 
> bye

feelings are fatal.  
especially when they were for your fellow group member.

"hey hyung," daniel sat himself down next to sungwoon, "how long d'we have left here?"

sungwoon glanced at between his dongsaeng and the photoshoot, before declaring a tired, "probably a while. they're doing jihoon's now." it was a well known fact amongst them that the photographers liked to take their precious time with jihoon's photos, usually taking double the time needed.

daniel sighed in response, instantly deflating. sungwoon found himself frowning at the sight. even from far away, anyone could tell daniel was just _exhausted_. sure, they were all tired to some extent, but he was on another level. after being pushed onto various talk shows and interviews daily, kang daniel didn't know the meaning of a good night's sleep anymore. it upset them all to see. sungwoon, just that little bit more though.

wordlessly, the 96 liner lay his head down on sungwoon's lap. the elder of the two said nothing either, threading his fingers in daniel's red hair. it was nice like this. staring down at his dongsaeng, sungwoon felt happier seeing daniel look so peaceful (even if it was just temporary, anyway.) eyes closed and lips smiling, the sudden thought of "daniel is beautiful" crossed his mind. truthfully, thoughts like that came to him more often than not.

kang daniel just had an undeniable beauty about him.

an undeniable beauty that was managing to plague ha sungwoon 24/7.

crushes in themselves were difficult, but falling for someone of the same gender _and_  in the same group? he had fully accepted his fucked over state.

jihoon's photoshoot was finally over and done with (he'd already collapsed into jisung's motherly arms) but, unfortunately, he was only the fourth person to have their photos taken. the staff were already focused on jinyoung though, so sungwoon was willing to give it another hour or two before they could finally leave.

"hyung?" daniel's voice caught his attention, significantly more hushed than usual, "d'ya think we can sneak out of here?"

sungwoon thought about it; the staff all seemed to preoccupied with the shoot to take actual notice of what they were all doing. even the other members were too knocked out or lost in conversation to take notice of them. theoretically, they could sneak off somewhere and get away from all of this... professionalism.

"probably." he hummed to himself, "doubt they'd like it when they realise we're gone though."

moving to sit up, daniel gave a careless shrug, "who cares? they won't notice for a while."

as quietly as he could muster, daniel held onto sungwoon's hand and led him off the sofa. the staff were too fussed over jinyoung and his sudden wardrobe malfunction to hear them; so far so good. they seized this opportunity to sneak out of the door and slip out into the bathrooms.

locking the bathroom door behind him, sungwoon let out a breath of fresh air. finally, they were free from the shoot. with the amount of shoots and shows they had to do, everything felt so suffocating a lot of the time. sungwoon lived for moments like this, when he could get away from it all and breathe.

plus, he was facing it with daniel.

caring, gentle daniel who was still holding his hand like it was a lifeline. beautiful, handsome daniel who was smiling at him with such a genuine and knowing glint in his eyes. strong, firm daniel who had taken it upon himself to pull sungwoon into his hold and join their lips together.

lovely, amazing daniel who was _his_.

_they'd been together for a few months now. after a particularly heated fansign during boomerang era, sungwoon had finally taken the initiative to confess backstage. when the both of them came back into the dressing room, hands intertwined (dropped before the staff could notice anything), none of the other members were surprised. there had always been a spark between them both, it just took way too long for either to act upon it._

sungwoon _really_  liked moments like this above everything. they couldn't be themselves in the limelight; sungwoon and daniel were stuck as just bandmates. only their members (and some family members, of course) were allowed to see this side of them. the moments were they stripped back the professional act, the "everything is going well" act, the completely awake act, times like _this._

daniel tasted like the mints minhyun passed around earlier.

the refreshing yet chilling taste suited him, sungwoon thought, diving his tongue further in.

when they finally seperated, daniel pulled the elder into a hug.

"i missed you." he mumbled, burying his head into sungwoon's shoulder.

"i'll miss you." sungwoon responded back, petting daniel's hair. it was different from earlier; the atmosphere had changed considerably.

there were so much things said and unsaid between them both, but at a time like this, all they could do was cherish the moment. both stood oblivious in the bathroom, locking lips as if the end was nigh (wasn't it though?). neither of them were to know that minutes later, their manager would come knocking for them in utter peril, nor of the intense telling off they'd receive in front of all of the staff soon after. right now, sungwoon and daniel didn't care.

mint swirling around his mouth along with small mutterings of "please hyung" and "don't leave me" filling the room, sungwoon couldn't help but smile bitterly.

feelings were fatal, yes.

whether they would end up killing the both of them or the both of them killing the feelings, sungwoon wasn't sure.

it was only a matter of time before they had to ditch _this_  behind, right?

**Author's Note:**

> peachcloud is so cute sorry for soiling it a tad


End file.
